smashfighterszfandomcom-20200214-history
Core Themes in Smash Fighters Z
This page is a list of the core themes used in ''Smash Fighters Z, including title music, opening, credits and episode intermissions, including both their themes and a directory for each. Episode Title Music *DBZ Episode Title (Episode title) *The Saga Continues (Episode summary) *DBZ Closing Theme (Episode ending) Special Episode Title Music *Kirby SSU - Revenge of the King Title *Kirby SSU - Meta Knight's Revenge Title *Kirby SSU - The TRUE Arena Title *Mother 3 - Chapter 7 Intro *Super Paper Mario - Chapter 5 Intro *Super Paper Mario - Chapter 7 Intro *Super Paper Mario - Chapter 8 Intro *DBZ Episode Title (Ocean Dub) *M&L Superstar Saga - Royal Welcome *Super Mario Galaxy - Course Select *Dragon Ball Episode Title *Dragon Ball Z Episode Title (8-Bit) Openings Directory *Mecha Sonic Saga Opening *Marx Saga Opening *Magolor Saga Opening *Bowser Saga Opening *Fawful Saga Opening *Void Saga Opening *Wizeman Saga Opening *Haltmann Saga Opening *Pir'oth Ix Saga Opening *Smithy Saga Opening *Super Shadow Queen Saga Opening *Dimentio Saga Opening *Terios Saga Opening *Naugus Saga Opening *Super Bowser Saga Opening *Chaos Beast Saga Opening *Cackletta Saga Opening *Mario Saga Opening *Infinite Cackletta Saga Opening *Worlds Unite Saga Opening *Infinity Gauntlet Saga Opening *Smithy Saga Axem Rangers Opening Opening Music *Futatsu no Mirai (''Mecha Sonic Saga) *Cha La Head Cha La (Marx Saga) *My Only Dream (Magolor Saga) *Power Play (Bowser Saga) *We Can (Fawful Saga) *Jiyuu no Tsubasa (Void Saga) *Share the World (Wizeman Saga) *Sorario Days (Haltmann Saga) *Shingeki no Kyojin (Pir'oth Ix Saga) *Kaze wo Sagashite (Smithy Saga) *Guren (Super Shadow Queen Saga) *Silhouette (Dimentio Saga) *Excellent☆Dynamic! (Terios Saga) *Date A Live (Naugus Saga) *Brave Heart (Super Bowser Saga) *Dragon Soul (Chaos Beasts Saga Opening) *Limit Break X Survivor (Multiverse Tournament Saga) *Precious Time, Glory Days(Cackletta Saga Opening) *Futatsu no Mirai (Mario Saga Opening) *Kakumei no Yoru Ni (Infinite Cackletta Saga Opening) *The Day (League of Villains Saga Opening) *Make My Story (Tabuu Saga Opening) *The Asterisk War(''Infinity Gauntlet Saga Opening) Movie Opening Music *Dust for Life - Dragonfly (The Metal General) *Breaking Point - Falling Down (Mecha Sonic Returns) *Battle of Gods - Cha La Head Cha La (The Dark Score) *American Pearl - Free Your Mind (The Shadow of Sir Grodus) *Dragon Ball Z - Return of Cooler Theme (Zavok Unbound) *Dragon Ball Z - Cooler's Revenge Theme (The Very Strongest) *Stan Bush - The Touch (Strong World) *Pearl Jam - Even Flow (The Ultimate Rival - Marco) *Stan Bush - Dare (Lord Belos) *Cha La Head Cha La (Xenoverse Version) (Resurrection 'F') *??? (Advent of Necrozma) *Black Magic - The Amazons (Artificial Chaos) *Come and Get Your Love - Redbone (Crime of the Century) *??? (The Pixl Queen) *??? (World of Ruin) *Dear Mr. Fantasy - Traffic (The End of Z) *??? (Raijon) Credits Directory *Mecha Sonic Saga End Credits *Marx Saga End Credits *Magolor Saga End Credits *Bowser Saga End Credits *Fawful Saga End Credits *Void Saga End Credits *Wizeman Saga End Credits *Haltmann Saga End Credits *Pir'oth Ix Saga End Credits *Smithy Saga End Credits *Super Shadow Queen Saga End Credits *Dimentio Saga End Credits *Terios Saga End Credits *Naugus Saga End Credits *Super Bowser Saga End Credits *Chaos Beasts Saga End Credits *Cackletta Saga End Credits *Mario Saga End Credits *Infinite Cackletta Saga End Credits *Worlds Unite Saga End Credits *Infinity Gauntlet Saga End Credits *Smithy Saga Axem Rangers End Credits *Haltmann Saga Finale End Credits *Dimentio Saga Finale End Credits *Super Bowser Saga Finale End Credits *Chaos Beasts Saga Finale End Credits Credits Music *Super Mario World Ending - Metal Version by Aledandro Hernández (Mecha Sonic Saga) *Credits - Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga (Marx Saga) *One of the Miracles - Kirby Triple Deluxe (Magolor Saga) *Champion Road - Super Mario 3D World (Bowser Saga) *(Fawful Saga) *(Void Saga) *(Wizeman Saga) *Friends and the Setting Sun - GaMetal Version (Haltmann Saga) *(Pir'oth Ix Saga) *(Smithy Saga) *Dear Zarathustra - Good Morning America (Super Shadow Queen Saga) *Kirby Super Star Staff Roll - Remix by welle LICHT AWN (Dimentio Saga) *(Terios Saga) *(Naugus Saga) *(Super Bowser Saga) *(Chaos Beasts Saga) *70cm Square Window - ROTTENGRAFFTY (Multiverse Tournament Saga) *(Cackletta Saga) *(Mario Saga) *(Infinite Cackletta Saga) *(Worlds Unite Saga) *(Infinity Gauntlet Saga) *"Go Go Axem Rangers" (Smithy Saga Axem Rangers) *The Light of Hope - Sonic Forces (Haltmann Saga Final Episode) *(Dimentio Saga Final Episode) *(Super Bowser Saga Final Episode) *(Chaos Beasts Saga Final Episode) *Infinity War - Avengers: Infinity War (Infinity Gauntlet Saga Final Episode) Episode Eyecatch Intermissions *Mario **Details: **Music: Star Fox Victory Theme (Super Smash Bros. for 3DS and Wii U) *Luigi **Details: **Music: Bowser Victory Theme (Super Smash Bros. for 3DS and Wii U) *Yoshi **Details: **Music: Yoshi Victory Theme (Super Smash Bros. for 3DS and Wii U) *Sonic **Details: **Music: Franky Eyecatch (One Piece) *Shadow **Details: **Music: Round Clear (Shadow the Hedgehog) *Tails **Details: **Music: Level Clear (Sonic Adventure 2) *Kirby **Details: **Music: Kirby Victory Theme (Super Smash Bros. for 3DS and Wii U) *Meta Knight **Details: **Music: Dark Pit Victory Theme (Super Smash Bros. for 3DS and Wii U) *King Dedede **Details: **Music: Dream Friend King Dedede (Kirby Star Allied) *Bandana Dee **Details: **Music: Usopp Eyecatch (One Piece) *Geno **Details: **Music: Shulk Victory Theme (Super Smash Bros. for 3DS and Wii U) *Silver **Details: **Music: Dragon Ball Super Eyecatch B (Dragon Ball Super) *Sally (Version A) **Details: **Music: Title Card (Sonic the Hedgehog (TV Series)) *Sally (Version B) **Details: **Music: Nami Eyecatch (One Piece) *Magolor **Details: **Music: Chopper Eyecatch (One Piece) *Terios and Shonzai **Details: **Music: *Naugus **Details: **Music: *Ultra Beasts **Details: **Music: *Bowser **Details: **Music: Bowser Victory Theme (Project M) *Multiverse Tournament **Details: **Music: Universe Survival Saga Eyecatch *Dark Matter **Details: **Music: Dream Friend Dark Meta Knight (Kirby Star Allies) *Marx **Details: **Music: Dream Friend Marx (''Kirby Star Allies) *Omega **Details: **Music: *Hyness **Details: **Music: *Dark God Hyness **Details **Music: *Infinite **Details: **Music: *Cackletta **Details: **Music: *Heavy King **Details: **Music: *Metallix **Details: **Music: *Popple and Doopliss **Details: **Music: *Fawful **Details: **Music: *Infinite Cackletta **Details: **Music: *Squirps **Details: **Music: *Wizpig **Details: **Music: *Orbulon **Details: **Music: *Odysseus **Details: **Music: *Donkey Kong **Details: **Music: *Wolf **Details: **Music: *Mario's Nightmare **Details: **Music: *Infinite Cackletta (Infinity Gauntlet) **Details: **Music: Category:Extras